User talk:Tycn/Archive 3
Moniez I stupidly used a large number of zaishen keys, getting totally crap drops. Now I'm slowly farming more, would it be a better choice to sell them (despite probably plummeting prices) or to try my luck? — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 09:50, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Sell for the next couple of days until the price bottoms out, then go with drops imo. --71.229.204.25 09:54, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Used a few more keys. Couldn't find anyone still stupid/curious enough to buy them. Oddly enough, I got 3 golds in a row. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:22, 11 December 2007 (CET) Hey Tycn sorry for ninja-dropping you a bad build and then logging haha. My sister was waiting on me to go to the bookstore XD. --Camizzle 04:41, 23 December 2007 (EST) No problem. Tycn 05:17, 23 December 2007 (EST) Zaishen Farm Whut do you think about farming zaishen elite for faction --> selling keys --> money? Won't do that long tho, cuz price will drop probally soon since of crap drops. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 19:26, 10 December 2007 (CET) No more money, and farming zaishen is a boring grind. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:22, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Yeh but with 4 guys from ur guild, it's easy and you don't have to roll stupid pve chars. Everything for the obsidi armor :P. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:41, 11 December 2007 (CET) Just HA w/ good people, easy faction.- Jak123X 23:37, 11 December 2007 (CET) :/Duh. But this you can do with heroes. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:29, 20 December 2007 (EST) Rating deletion I have seen you delete ratings that look perfectly fine to me. And the only reason I can think of is your personal opinion of the build (If you like it, remove 1-1-1, if you don't, remove 5-5-5). Would you please stop doing that? Thanks. Diego 11:16, 18 December 2007 (CET) Please show me the ratings I have removed that you think are based on personal opinion, and I will explain them. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:29, 18 December 2007 (CET) :For one, Build:Team - TA Earthquake. The first one you removed seems fine, as he had no idea what the build was about. The 'Overpowered, no?' rating seemed fine to me. As he just stated the build had a very powerful spike which, in his opinion, would be close to overpowered. Diego 11:44, 18 December 2007 (CET) ::The statement that the aforementioned build is overpowered is so blatantly wrong that it warranted its removal. Spiking with most damage coming from one frontliner, with support from elementalists is hardly overpowered in a gametype where every second team has a curses necro and a ranger. That's without mentioning the difficulties of spiking in a 4 man format, which weakens the overall structure of your team. I've done plenty of TA, and this build is anything but overpowered. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 12:04, 18 December 2007 (CET) :::Also, votes are supposed to be based on facts, not opinions.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer| Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 12:08, 18 December 2007 (CET) ::::Ermm.. Tycn's got a point, but Uber, you're a bit off. It'd be impossible to enforce a policy that forced voting to be fact-based. If someone doesn't like a build, they'll pick out bad things. If someone likes a build, they'll pick out good things. So, unfortunately, facts aren't the only warranting force for ratings. cedave ( _buildpage) 22:45, 18 December 2007 (CET) :::::Maybe so, but we can still try. :D --71.229.204.25 23:11, 18 December 2007 (CET) wtf how do you pronounce your name? Ryzonn 09:48, 19 December 2007 (CET) Tie-ken is the usual way. Tycn 10:00, 19 December 2007 (CET) :oh I always thought you just say it as thee why see an =p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:25, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::I always just thought of it as "Tysen". But it you take Tyco and replace the o with an n, i can see "Tyken". I'll stick to mine though. Haha. cedave buildpage]]) 16:17, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::I prefer "Tyson" as in "Mike Tyson" :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:31, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::::I prefer T-Y-C-N. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:32, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::Tie-See-Ehn, until he told me ingame that it was Tie-ken. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 21:41, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::::Problem solved, I made him a sig with pronunciation 'n everything. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 03:04, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Actually, his MSN display name is Tyçn with the accent circonflex (sp?) on the c, so it should be pronounced "tysen" as opposed to "tiken." :p Though Tycn ought to change his MSN display name to the pronunciation that snow white tan provided :p -- Nova -- ( ) 20:07, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::::::it's a c cedille (or whatever way that's spelled)... - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 09:32, 1 January 2008 (EST) Changed to GvG. Now I need even more help since I know less about GvG than I do TA (i.e. not a hell of a lot).' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Pwnzer']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'is']] 02:22, 20 December 2007 (EST) Not really supposed to be a spike build to be honest. Probably won't make the build any better but it kind of makes your vote look inaccurate. Unreal Havoc 23:44, 22 December 2007 (EST) Fragility 'pressure' doesn't sound right. Tycn 03:46, 23 December 2007 (EST) No, but Cracked armour and Deep Wound with 25% armour penetrating spells, doing armour ignoring damage every time a condition is applied or removed, and potentially shutting down melee classes with constant Blind conditions does. Unreal Havoc 10:05, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Straight up damage, or even degeneration from other conditions, would be better than 16 damage every Cracked Armor or Weakness. Phantom Pain is too unreliable. It's not pressure, nor is it a spike. Call it what you want, but such a petty argument on word choice won't save this build's rating. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:18, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Thankyou Tcyn. Except you don't do only 16 damage every time. You also do 25% Armour penetraing damage that takes advantage of the target beng under the Cracked Armour condition. Please, allow Tcyn to speak for himself, keep your opinions on the builds talk page or your own and not another users as all you are dong is spreading debates between you and me acorss other users talk pages now, and please stop trying to antagonise me into yet another heated argument with you on this wiki by following me everywhere I go and smart ass commenting on everything I do. It's really starting to get annoying. Unreal Havoc 10:34, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::Shen's right. Air elementalists were never that effective as damage characters, and Fragility has always been a weak skill. Tycn 22:39, 23 December 2007 (EST) 3 month ban hmm, well, you obviously haven't seen any of my contributions, have you? i enjoy looking at builds, and if they need improvement, i enjoy adding on to them. i am very respectful, until people start repeatedly telling me to uninstall guild wars. the 3rd time, i said "you know what, if you want me to uninstall so bad, why don't you uninstall your life? is that against policy? and if so, is it NOT against policy to tell someone to uninstall guild wars over and over again. that to me is harassment. but, once again, the admins seem to ignore it when their friends flame other people... but when people stick up for themselves on their own user talk page, even when they say the same thing that people have been saying to that person over and over for weeks, the prejudiced admins ban them. that in itself was a personal attack. lying when justifying a ban is also wrong. which is what you did. was fish banned? no... were the other two people who repeated told me "uninstall" banned? no... what did i do? i told someone to uninstall... and i got banned. that is what is known as prejudice and discrimination. when you break the rules, and attack someone, because they were trying to contribute to the wiki, how can you expect them to respect the rules? when admins break the rules, it renders the rules meaningless to everyone who sees it. how can you expect people to just ignore all the flagrant personal insults in one case and not another. i archived 3 times (one is not linked to), to hide all the insults to my character. did ANY ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE GET BANNED? and yet i did. at this point i hope you see that the rules here are meaningless - it is like they are meant for certain people and not others, and i hope you see that i am only creating equality when i say: go yourselves. -Brian PS. don't waste your time responding to this because i will not have any part of discussion with your loony little self. oh and don't talk to me, please, ever. :QQ –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:50, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::You told someone to uninstall? Your NPA violation at User_talk:Fish was a little more than that, if I say so myself. While you may have been treated unfairly, your response was quite extreme and it wasn't hard to figure out, this is a user that's not going to help the wiki. Prejudice and discrimination? On what basis are we discriminating against you? You have refused to see other people's opinions and have resorted to repeatedly violating NPA to try to solve problems. If you're going to attempt to contribute constructively, at least try to respect other people's opinions, stop acting so elite, and try not to resort to childish insults to solve your problems. Good day to you. Tycn 01:04, 25 December 2007 (EST) irony wuts dat lolz? herd about sum "sarkazum" ting too. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 01:28, 25 December 2007 (EST) i dun rly no lol, leave it to dose smart ppl to teach us Tycn 01:32, 25 December 2007 (EST) :I vote 1+ for unbanning Shadowsin. He may be short on temper/manners, but I think all he needs is to unwatch Brian's page and all will be well. Or keep him banned, but either way. Need to unwatch Brian's page from Shadowsin's watch list. cedave buildpage]]) 02:53, 25 December 2007 (EST) Exciting stuff with Brian and all that. Anyway, tell me if this works. Would be for hero use. Obviously an attempt to salvage Promise Prot. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:37, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Heroes most likely suck at glyph of renewal + divine spirit. You'd have to micro it. Healtouch sucks, prot spirit wins pve. Heal other isn't great, guardian would be better.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 09:40, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Man, I suck at monking. Probably would be better to test hero's AI first. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:44, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::Don't worry, I'm fail when I monk.' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 09:48, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::Man, I just don't get the class in general. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:51, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::My problem is that when somebody is dying I panic and press a random button without healing thinking. "Why'd you use remove hex instead of WoH even though I had no hexes and my health was <80%?"' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 10:02, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::::My problem is I get a bout of lag and my survivor Para dies. Relevance ftw. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:07, 25 December 2007 (EST) User Characters Thingy Mine? :O I'm flattered. Sure, why not, though it really isn't mine - it's mainly Nunix's and Auron's ideas, clobbered up and ground together. :p By the way, I can always be contacted here at PvX; I just don't really contribute anymore, though I do check my messages here about once a week. (From the other crap on your talk page, I can see that a lot has happened since I stopped contributing :/ ) Anyways, good luck with everything, mate... and Merry Christmas! -- Nova -- ( ) 10:23, 25 December 2007 (EST) Variations Can I see your preferred bar? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:23, 26 December 2007 (EST) :I ran it with dual heats, but that vote is really outdated. Started using MB/RI after the buff and never switched builds pretty much. Tycn 19:00, 27 December 2007 (EST) Draw Yesterday @ GvG I had a match that went to a draw, do you more about this? Didn't even know it existed at GvG.. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:34, 27 December 2007 (EST) :It happens at 28 minutes to avoid defence ball faggotry. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 13:31, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::I had no idea either tbh. Tycn 19:00, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::It happened at like 4 mins, we guild lord ganked from start(yeh, bspike tactic, with balance ftw). We had 5 chars bashing at the guild lord, so the chance that you finish exactly is so small that it's supposed to be impossible(or their timers fail). - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 05:05, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::I think that's if both lords die within 5 seconds of each other, before the 'Victory' message comes up then. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 06:33, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::I've drawn before. Dual Gank wars is ftw. - Rawrawr 06:57, 28 December 2007 (EST) sig competition It's a little late, but can I add one more? [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 11:33, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Too late sorry. Mike Tycn(punch ) 06:20, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::It was gonna be [[User:Tycn|'Rollercoaster']] [[User talk:Tycn|'Tycn']] or something like that =P — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 06:58, 3 January 2008 (EST) PW:Well Question First of all, wishing you (and all readers) a happy new year 2008. I have a doubt about PW:Well policy, so if this is not the place where the question should be, please receive my apologies. I'm not a native english speaker, so, possibly, I don't understand very well the PW:Well tag. I'have argued against the tagging in the talk page, but I'm not sure if I can remove the tag by myself, or if the administrators will do (if they estimate the reasons). Please, can you help me to understand this better?. Thanks a million in advance. Chuki 13:51, 1 January 2008 (EST) :What's your native language? Chances are someone can help you in whatever you'd be most comfortable speaking. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:23, 2 January 2008 (EST) :The author of the build can't remove the tag (for obvious reasons), but anyone else can. If you can provide a link to the build, we can help you sort things out. --24.9.234.253 03:35, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::I've removed a WELL tag or two from my own builds before, but that was for rather obvious reasons as well. I haven't read the entire WELL policy, but I'm assuming you mean it's frowned upon rather than there's a code-block used to stop authors from removing votes? cedave ( _buildpage) 03:58, 2 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes. Mike Tycn(punch ) 06:20, 2 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks a lot for the clarification and for the support. I can see clearly now that authors cannot remove WELL tag. It really doesn't care what build I'm talking about: Administrators have deleted it and I suppose there are good reasons to do it, in spite of the arguments that were done in the talk page. Policy is clear with this: A vote will take place, or an admin will review the build in question as well as its talk page to see if it does indeed violate this policy. If it does, the build may be deleted '''immediately and without discussion.' Anyway, I can see that, maybe, I'm not the only one that didn't have totally clear the WELL tag, but, perhaps is in the talk page of this policy where this issue can be discussed. :Thanks again for your help. By the way, my native language is Spanish ;-). Chuki 06:38, 2 January 2008 (EST) ::Hmmk. Well, if you need more help, you're welcome to come straight to me. I'm not an admin, but I do speak rather fluent spanish, and I can relay the messages if need be. If nothing else, it might save a few of these guys a couple minor headaches. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:54, 3 January 2008 (EST) Removing votes When you remove a rating/vote please make sure you give a proper REASON for that. "pull with bow and take a step back that way they only wand you" is NOT a reason to remove a vote. gcardinal 07:45, 3 January 2008 (EST) :The vote he removed had "Mind Freeze + Maelstrom = win" in it, by which the voter means it's impossible to do the farm. The line Tycn quoted was from the talk page and explains how to not get killed by mind freeze and maelstrom. I don't see how this isn't a valid reason for vote removal. :/ –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724']] 11:10, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::Ichigo said it all. The voters gave the build 0-0-0 because it was supposedly impossible to avoid Maelstrom. Had they looked at the talk page, they would know how. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 22:24, 3 January 2008 (EST) Zaishen Keys Are my hax, amirite? cedave ( _buildpage) 16:25, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Very. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 22:24, 3 January 2008 (EST) So I Herd you need new internets? - Rawrawr 22:31, 3 January 2008 (EST) The new sig of yours... Brings to mind an interesting mix of bloody ears, chicken products, and Zaishen trapping. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:53, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Punch link to talk isn't working btw, fix. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:44, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::its working tbh ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:45, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::Links don't work if they direct to the page they're on, tbh. cedave ( _buildpage) 16:58, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::Hehe mkay my bad. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 17:10, 4 January 2008 (EST) #puggvg pug gvg IRC channel. Check it out. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 17:15, 4 January 2008 (EST) : Wuts IRC Channel. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] ([[User talk:Adriaanz|''talk]]* ) 10:11, 10 January 2008 (EST) Thankyou you have great reflexes xD, definatly timed out the wiki with that faggotry. banned for more imo.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:07, 6 January 2008 (EST) :lolwut?- [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:34, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::lolwutting 3 days after the fact, go to teh history, someone spammed IWAY ith about a million characters all at once, it lagged the wiki terribad.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:37, 9 January 2008 (EST) You Liar, said you were going to sleep ^^ - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 08:50, 14 January 2008 (EST) SO I HERD U LIEK DW dw :dw ::dw :::dw ::::dw :::::dw ::::::dw :::::::dw ::::::::dw :::::::::dw ::::::::::dw :::::::::::dw ::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::::dw :::::::::::::dw ::::::::::::dw :::::::::::dw ::::::::::dw :::::::::dw ::::::::dw :::::::dw ::::::dw :::::dw ::::dw :::dw ::dw :dw dw dee dubyoo tycn its okay -- Nova -- ( ) 21:17, 14 January 2008 (EST) [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 23:39, 16 January 2008 (EST) Your troll for today You're a lil 15 year old kid. Welcome to da club. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:55, 16 January 2008 (EST) I'm older den u. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 17:25, 16 January 2008 (EST) :I iz 18? I haz win? cedave ( _buildpage) 21:56, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::DE>Auron>You tbh. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 23:36, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::15 year old bois ftw. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:24, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::::No wonder PVX is full of trolls. I'll bare that in mind for future reference. Selket Shadowdancer 09:43, 24 January 2008 (EST) no u—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Tycn ( ) }. Cuz u /beg and i need ecto's. Now, ecto's plx. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:31, 17 January 2008 (EST) Your troll for today Ima i owned you @ scrim. Micro spike heroes ftl. R v R = me owns you 2 times. Gee Gee. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:01, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Ps, you luv lil bois. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:01, 18 January 2008 (EST) ::RvR = lol lucky interrupt from recurve range. And you brought a real build. And, you should run higher spec restore life. And, don't we all? Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:04, 18 January 2008 (EST) :::Yeye i forgot lol, but /care. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 08:10, 18 January 2008 (EST) lol, tycn tried a couple of spikes against me, when we were 4 vs 4ing (scrimming) with heroes. First you did, IV necros (heroes) and you ran wounding strike derv. Then you tried para-spike (3 paras, 1 monk). You almost had the spike, but thats impossible to micro manage all at the same time. Fun scrim though.- 22:38, 18 January 2008 (EST) wtf sig isin't changing.- Jak123X 22:39, 18 January 2008 (EST) You go QQ about my lil 4 lettered **** friend please, that keeps him happy. Otherwise he is just a QQ'd panda like I am. Oye, and do you liek it what i've done with your userpage? <333333 - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:12, 19 January 2008 (EST) :ZOMG DONT EDIT OTHER USERS' PAGES ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 12:11, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::/Care. He'll know i'm just joking tbh, and if he minds he bans me. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:29, 19 January 2008 (EST) :::hence the "ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG" –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 13:44, 19 January 2008 (EST) Nice Ban. Now you got yourself a war. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:42, 20 January 2008 (EST) I WON. YOU GOT POWNED. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 07:44, 20 January 2008 (EST) If it's a war you want, it's a war you get. Mike Tycn(punch ) 07:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) :The war is not over yet, the war is coming right now. At your door. With all b&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& for me over the floor! - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:48, 20 January 2008 (EST) User:Ressmonkey Has NPA'd me for 3 times now. See Here, Here, Here for stupid opposing people who like me, for wishing me dead for no reason Hit with banhammer plx, kk ty. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:03, 20 January 2008 (EST) :I'd have to agree with you here, it's very personal. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 13:54, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::Not needing anymore, he excused himself. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 03:04, 21 January 2008 (EST) FYI [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 11:55, 21 January 2008 (EST) You Bum. Get on msn ^. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:27, 22 January 2008 (EST) log on for epic moneymaking ^ -Auron 09:18, 24 January 2008 (EST) MSN, archive Page is too long, I see this: WARNING: This page is 36 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections., please archive. Also, I added you on MSN, accept, you ****a. See you ingame. RustyTheMesmer 20:45, 24 January 2008 (EST) Take A look at this for me. And log on in GW damn you! - 06:17, 25 January 2008 (EST) Hypocrisy lulz — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:26, 9 February 2008 (EST) :Don't want to get into that again, but you can't compare spamming rof to fuel a derv with one pip of energy regen, and casting a single enchantment as a cover. Mike Tycn(punch ) 00:44, 10 February 2008 (EST)